Before the Last Petal Falls
by JenniferIsces
Summary: Happy endings always start with Once Upon a Time, but what about those stories that don't start like that? Can they have a happy ending too? A retelling of Beauty and the Beast with an AoT Ereri twist. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Last Petal Falls**

"Levi, what are you going to do with yourself? You're twenty-one years old. I won't be here forever, I expect you-"

"Yea, Yea, I know, Father. Take over the family business, become the Dean of Harvard. I don't want that. Why would I? Because I'd love to be the head jackass of this condescending fuck house." Levi dropped his eyes, feeling his Father's cold gaze upon him. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, and it wouldn't be the last. He hadn't decided what he wanted. Why should he have to? Once the Dean was dead Levi's trust funds alone would take him through retirement and being his parents only child meant that their entire legacy was left to Levi. He had nothing to worry about. Heck, he often thought to himself that he should stage a murder for his parents. They were well enough known that they could be murdered, people did envy the Dean.

 _The Dean and his perfect little family, hah._

"Well, you need to figure it out. You can't spend your life street racing." Levi's eye grew wide and he tried to tie down his emotions and bring back his carefully composed mask. "Yes, I know about the 'Captain,' you've done a very good job on the streets. I'm impressed, too bad you can't make something of yourself with that. With luck, you'll kill yourself and I can get an heir who will actually make me proud."

XXX

Red anger and a sheathing rage were all Levi could think, feel, or see. Anger at his father, rage for all of the misunderstandings, anger for the fact that the one thing Levi actually liked to do only 'impressed' his father, rage that made him want to kill himself just so his father would know that that 'Proud Son' he wanted did not exist because his father's expectations could never be met.

"Levi?" He glanced at the auburn haired girl besides him, and wondered when she got there. "Did you bring me my rose?"

He sneered. "A rose. Why would you want something as cheap and un-incredible as a rose? I mean, you have me don't you? Flowers are so superficial; I can get you better things than that."

"I don't want anything better, I want a rose. You promised me one." She pouted.

"Oh, please, Petra. You're dating me for Christ's sake. If I say it's not worth it then it isn't worth it. Forget about the rose." He walked away from the wall he had been leaning against and headed towards his car, he had bet a lot of money on tonight's race and even a mad Petra was a lucky one. She would ride with him; that was the deal. He dated her; she rode with him for good luck. Getting her in the car the first time had been a chore, she made him promises to get her anything she wanted, and she asked for a rose. A stupid, stinkin' _rose_. He had rolled his eyes at her and told her to choose something better so she wouldn't regret it. Who would want just a rose? He could get her anything, and she asks for the easiest thing possible. She knew he liked challenges. He liked proving that the impossible was only possible for him; that he was better than everyone else.

He heard the 'click-clack' of Petra's heels behind him, getting in the car, he waited for her to securely shut her door before letting the engine roar to life. Speeding down the back roads to Pier Eighteen. Pier Eighteen was a half circle that went from pier eighteen to pier twenty-three, and each dock was a mile apart. Five miles, three minutes, two cars, one winner.

Even in this century, a millennia after the twenty-first century, nothing much had changed. Humanity got the things it needed and felt it didn't need to advance more. The weapons however, continued to advance and no wars had taken place for seven centuries. This meant that people had nothing better to do than the extremely stupid, hence Levi's participation in street racing.

Tonight, the race was against Commander, and Levi mentally checked himself. The Commander was the only person who was better than him, in more ways than one too. He is the humblest racer ever known; all of his winnings go to charities and hospitals. He has his own money, of course, or else he would've been a wash out LONG ago. Levi hated him. Just because he could.

The crowd had already gathered at Pier Eighteen, waiting for the long overdue race between the best there was this side of New Trost. Pulling his car up to the line, he left it running. Walking around the car to the passenger side to lean against the hood, the Commander wasn't here yet. He stared up at the waning sunlight.

It had been long enough to have Levi pissed off at the fact that this stupid softy left him waiting so long.

 _I will run this bastard off the fucking dock._

The Commander stepped out of his car, and his Luck sat on the window seal so the bottom half of her was still in the car.

"Hey, Captain! Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You mean, 'Ready to kiss your ass, sir!'" He pitched his voice higher to obnoxiously mimic the preposterously bubbly brunette.

Her glare was instantaneous, "Gotten laid lately, Levi? Or are they still running from your Oxy-Clean collection?"

Levi sneered at her, but other than that, ignored the harsh insult. _There is nothing wrong with my Oxy-Clean._

"Good evening, Captain." Azura blue eyes met torrent grey.

Levi nodded his head, "Commander."

The Commander extended to Levi, "Let's a have a good, clean race."

"Sure." Levi slapped his hand, moving swiftly back into the driver's seat of his car.

He looked to Petra, "Ready, Doll Face?"

The blonde sneered at Levi. "Fuck you."

"Oh, you know I love it when you're feisty." Levi smirked, seeing the blush creep up Petra's cheeks. He leaned over and pecked the smaller woman on the cheek. "Bring me good luck," and he winked, sending almost visible steam out of Petra's ears.

"Driver's, ARE YOU READY!?"

The thunderous roar of monstrous machines filled the air, cascading over the exuberant crowd like a storm.

A white cloth was raised, Levi's breath catches in his throat, this is what he lived for. The anticipation, the thrill of wanting to win, and the energy pulsing through him, coaxing the shiver of the engine.

He didn't even comprehend that the flag had been dropped, his body simply reacted, throwing the car into gear and gunning down the plankway. Pier eighteen wasn't hard to race but you could only make passes when you came to another pier. When you did, it widened just enough for a swift pass, or a swift death.

In years past, it always seems to be in these passing areas that people die. They get too excited about making the pass that their calmer, more experienced, racers cut them off; sealing them to death. The only way out of it is to brake, and no racer ever does that.

The cars were jogging across the plank ways, the decking boards pulled your car in different directions. Levi stopped worrying about the Commander riding his ass, and worried about adjusting himself to the tug and jerk of the dock, and because of this distraction the Commander easily passed Levi at the first of five passing zones.

Levi gritted his teeth. The Commander was an experienced driver. Levi wasn't quite used to it, when he went up against other racers, he knew he would win, but it's different with the Commander. Levi didn't know if he would win.

The raven's hands gripped the steering wheel with a brutal force, increasing his speed, he rode the Commander's ass, not letting him get a lead on Levi. If Levi passed him too early, the Commander would just do the same thing. Levi didn't like pointless wars. He would have to pass the Commander at the last possible second.

He rode steadily behind the commander, faking like he was going to pass, trying to get a feel for the Commander;'s moves. Trying to make it easier for Levi to be prepared to beat him in the last passing zone.

About a quarter-mile from the last passing zone, Levi started putting the petal to the metal. Swerving back and forth, trying to throw off the Commander and give himself better chances of fooling him to get past.

He felt Petra clutch his arm, "Levi! LEVI! Stop, don't do it, please! Just lose the race! You won't get past him!"

Levi spared the briefest glance to see her, her face was white and tears welled in her eyes. The Desperation was clear in her eyes.

He brushed Petra's hand off, "That's where you're wrong."

They enter the fifth and final passing zone. Levi punched the car up another gear and rocketed passed the Commander. Not looking back, simply gunning down the dock to the finish line.

Levi felt the thrust of the Commander's car into his rear end, and again. The last time the Commander hit the back corner of his car, Levi lost control, the car spinning out, spinning off the dock and into the depths of water below them.

A black haze surrounded Levi. No sight or sound came from anywhere. He could feel a liquid rising around him, dragging at his limbs. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Before him was a gruesome sight. Petra's head lay at in odd angle and blood gushed from her shoulder. The passenger side of the car was submerging in the water first, rushing in and cover Petra. Levi started to panick, pulling at Petra's seatbelt that was jammed under the seat, out of reach.

"Petra, Petra! Wake up! Wake up! Please! Say something to me!" Levi tugged at the seat belt again. He threw his hands up in frustration, clawing at his hair. When he remembered the knife beneath his seat. Frantically reaching for it, he drew out the blade, sawing at petra's seat belt with a desperate force. His head throbbed and he felt blood running into his left eye, he dashed it away, cutting through the last of Petra's restriction.

He hefted the small women in his arms and scrambled backwards, the water raising to the middle console in the car. Levi wrestled his driver's side door open and pulled himself out, reaching back to heave Petra up to him. Her weight threw Levi off-balance, tipping them backwards into the freezing water. Scrambling, he dragged at the water around him, breaching the service. His eye's searched desperating for Petra and when he found her, he threw her onto his shoulder and paddled to stay afloat. Levi's strength was waning quickly and he found his eyes drifted shut. He hurt so much, the cold numbed him to the bone, death seems merciful at this point. He was unable to fight anymore, and he fell into blackness.

A warm glow engulfed Levi, and he felt Petra's weight lift from his shoulders. He struggled to open his eyes; when he did. Petra burst into a ball of dazzling light, and where Petra had been, a beautiful women floated above him. Her eye's glowed a violent fuchsia, taking over the whole socket, like a beacon you can't escape. The women's hair swirled around her in great waves of golden locks, cascading around her and her white gown. The woman was dressed incredibly plain, but it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Dearest Levi, is this how you wanted your life to end? I gave you warning through Petra to not win the race. You saw the desperation in her, and in your cruelty and greed and pride you brushed her aside, and even if you tried to save her; your heart is too black." Levi felt an enormous anger at this woman rise up in him, taking all his senses, this women was the reason he lost.

"Although, because you tried to save her, I will ask if you want your punishment or not. Take the punishment you deserve for your greed and pride, or you can die here; choose wisely, for death is not a joyous as it seems."

"Do your worst, Hag." He croaked, his voice wheezing from his tired body.

"Levi Harvard, you will become as dark a beast as you are in your heart, and will stay in this form for twenty-five years. If you can learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the spring-equinox of your thirty-sixth year, the spell will be broken. If not, you will die. You will die in a beastly form which you will grow to hate, you will forget the look of your human face and forget the unknown need you have for human contact. You will die as a beast, a way befitting only the likes of you."

A light surrounded Levi, flowing from his eyes, his fingers and every other bodily extremity. It felt as if he was being torn apart. Claws pushed out of his nails and his bones bent and moved, changing from human to beast. Hair burst forth from every pore, black and coarse. The most excruciating part was when he felt his chin and nose strain away from his face, extending into a long muzzle. His teeth grew into long fangs, piercing his lips, as they grew into a weapon.

When his transformation was over the only recognizable thing left was his eyes.

The enchantress was gone, and the crowd from the race was steadily running down the dock, the Commander at the head of the pack. Levi felt terror take over his body and he ran, loping away as any animal would; on all fours, letting instinct guide him.

XXX

He ran for days, speeding away as fast as he could, never stopping; even when the nights came and went and his hunger gnawed at his insides. Only when he found himself in some distant forest did he stop. Levi laid down underneath an old large tree, and finally, he slept.

XXX

Levi had been wondering for 3 days. He wasn't completely stupid though, he traveled east, back to New Trost. He would take over one of his father's many mansions and make it look like it was haunted and ransacked, and... then what? Levi shook his head, he didn't know what to do. He had to fall in love, he scoffed, love. Love was for the weak and the desperate, for those who needed others to have a fulfilling life. Levi didn't need anyone, he could take care of himself and he wasn't some helpless, sniveling child.

At least, that's what he told himself.

XXX

Traveling by night and back roads, Levi made it back to New Trost, and then to a mansion he father had bought in his youth. It was of victorian style and actually looked quite decrepit. He might not have to ransack the place. _Less work for me_ , he thought. He wandered through his new home. He thought he was coping with his curse rather well, at least he wasn't in hysterics, so that was a plus. Levi wondered if it was possible to break this curse, he deemed it highly unlikely and settled down in what was most likely the master bedroom. He stared out the window, focusing past his reflection and contemplated the fact that he would live the rest of his life as a beast.

XXX

Season after season past and the Beast never moved from his post, staring out at the city lights in the horizon. One spring, he finally noticed the beautiful roses that grew a crossed the balcony railing outside his window. The roses had climbed 3 stories and wrapped and curled through the railing, blooming great, luscious red roses. Astonished by the sight, he stood and crossed to the window, opening windows that he never had before; he breathed in the fresh, crisp air, relishing in it. He drew closer to the edge, almost afraid to disturb the gentle creatures blooming before him. He touched one velvet petal with a clawed finger tip, and felt remorse tickle over him. The tears sprung from his eyes and he knew that while he may never find love, he regretted the choice he made that fateful day. He cannot take it back now. He know this, he must live with the consequences and find a way to live as a beast, a way to cope with this new form and reality. Carefully, he plucked the rose from the vine and held it to his muzzle nose. This rose was perfect, he could see now why Petra was so persistent that he get her one. This memory gave him a small insight, there were changes to be made.

 **XXX**

Over the next few months, the Beast made silent trips into New Trost, stealing T.V.'s, computers, cameras and other electronics. He created for himself the best protection he could, a bad reputation; with the new technology he collected, he could easily keep in touch with the outside world while staying entirely unseen; to the people of New Trost he became "The Beast of Harvard Mansion," much to his delight. The Dean did his best to dissolve the rumors but he was finding himself short on funds to bribe the journalists with, as soon as the Beast had had a chance he started to siphon his father's bank accounts, he already took all the money from his saving accounts and trust funds; in a manor of weeks the Dean would be bone dry.

When all was said and done, the Beast was one of the richest people in New Trost.

Once he had taken all the money he could, the Beast shut himself into his manor, to live the rest of eternity in as much luxury he hoped he deserved.

March 23, 3035

8 Y.A.T. (Years After Transformation)


	2. Chapter 2

**OOO**

March 23, 3043

16 Y.A.T.

 _Dear Mr. Yeager,_

 _Congratulation! On behalf of the Harvard University community, I am pleased to announce your admission for Fall 3044!_

Eren can't help it, he screams. He screams, and starts to cry, and jumps for joy. This is it, the thing he'd been trying to succeed in for 3 years. He made it to Harvard. He sighed, sitting down on his bed, he picked up a picture off the night stand. _We did it, Mom._ Eren gazed at his mother's smiling face. _I'll prove it to the world, I'll make sure every child and grandparent knows what your research has discovered._

 **OOO**

On Eren's first day at Harvard, he wasn't that overwhelmed, much to his relief. He graduated high school with straight A's, 34 on the ACT, and all of his classes had been as advanced as he could get. The only college he sent an application to that year was Harvard, and he did it again last year, and again this year. All the while he took advanced computer and math classes; classes for archaeology and foreign languages. At the age of 20, Eren was fluent in 7 different languages and is currently learning Sinaian, the language of an ancient Babylon city.

Being on campus was almost like coming home. He felt how right it was to be here and compared to the other freshmen fluttering around and getting lost, he could walk this campus with his eyes closed. All of Eren's classes will lead him to be a linguist, and minor in archeology.

Stepping into his first class of the semester, Eren took a chair in an empty row, and pulled out his laptop. Pouring over the flies left to him by his mother, once he became a linguist he could find The Rose; the Goddess Statuette from the Lost City of Maria an ancient Babylon City. Eren thought he might be able to find it without going through college, but that's what his mother had done and her work was never recognized by archeological groups or colleges; so she never could get funding. It led to her death. If she had had the right equipment that freak accident would've never happened…

Eren was determined to this right, and get his mother the fame she deserved. He simply had to be patient. He sighed as the professor walked into the room and began his lecture. Eren attacked his notes, not missing a word. He would paraphrase everything in his own words tonight and make sure he understood all of the smallest details from today.

He was a serious student, he wasn't here to party, or to support the teams, or whatever; so Eren only left for class, food, and the occasional holiday. That was how he spent his 'Glorious' college years.

 **OOO**

March 23, 3051

24 Y.A.T.

1 Year Remaining

Finally, it was happening, he graduated. It was actually a lot easier than he'd thought. He had deciphered all of his mother's work and the only thing left to do was find the Lost City of Maria. Piece of cake.

According to his mother's flies, the only record of the city was written in the personal journal of Reverend John Harvard, but the record was archived in a museum in New Trost 20 years ago, but was taken back by the current Dean and hasn't been seen since. Eren guessed, it was time to see the Dean.

 **OOO**

It took several weeks of near whining persistence on Eren's part to get the Dean to agree to see him. When he arrived, the office was dark and the Dean read a large tomb in his leather chair.

"Ah, Eren, please sit." Mr. Harvard closed the book with a large _thump._ "I understand you are an Alumni of Harvard, what was your degree?"

"A major in Linguistic and minor in Archeology."

"Excellent, how many languages do you know?"

"11, but I won't bore you with all the details. Mr. Harvard, I did have a purpose for coming here, and I would hate to take up your time."

The Dean seemed to scowl at Eren like he already knew that and would get to it when _he_ felt like it. "Of course, do proceed."

"I'm looking for a journal by an ancestor of yours by the name of Reverend John Harvard, is there anyway I could have access to it? It is essential for the discovery I hope to unlock." Eren bit his lip, waiting.

The Dean signed, "I'm afraid to say, my boy, is that journal was lost with the destruction of one of my estates. I have no way to give you what you need, I'm sorry for being the barer of bad news."

"Oh. Well then, Thank you sir. I'll have to try something else, then." Eren left.

 **OOO**

Eren sighed as he slipped into his seat next to his raven haired sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikasa scowled, probably already thinking of ways to ambush and maim whoever it was that 'upset' him.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. I just have to rethink my life's work."

"Why?" Armin asked as he took the seat a crossed the table, sipping his latte and debating which of his three donuts to start with.

Eren closed his eyes and sighed again, "Because after deciphering our mother's work, I found the key to finding the City, but it's lost in some forsaken and ramshackle manor owned by the Dean."

Mikasa turned to eye Eren, "Why not just go get it?"

"Because the Dean said it was lost, so i'm assuming that's a 'no' and it's probably private property." Eren pouted.

Mikasa's face took on a contemplative look, and she stayed quiet for the rest of their breakfast. The boys didn't notice that the wheels in her head were turning.

"Eren. I'll be back later." Mikasa said as she headed for the front door. Eren was nearly passed out on the couch.

"Huh? Ah, sure Mikasa. See you later." Mikasa slipped out the door, not waiting to see if Eren would notice her odd clothes.

 **OOO**

"Where is she? She left last night, and she never came back!" Eren paced around the living room chewing on his thumb nail.

Armin tried to calm Eren down by talking about the bright side of things. "Mikasa is fine Eren, she can take care of herself."

Eren exploded, "Not if she was overwhelmed! What if she got kidnapped and there was like five grown men? She didn't even tell me where she was going! Armin, she's all I have left…"

Eren collapsed onto the couch, baring his head in his heads. What reasons would Mikasa have to go off in the middle of night? It wasn't unusual for her to run to the store that late, but with the clothes she was wearing….

Eren was going to kill her.

 **OOO**

Eren stood outside the massive iron gates at the base of the hill to the Dean's Manor. He'd left Armin at the road about half a mile back and let's just say, he was wondering if having Armin with him would be better. If Mikasa had come here and hadn't made it out, either through wits or force? Than yea, he was pretty sure he was going to die very quickly; but even still, he had to try.

He pushed open the gate and crept up to the large stately doors, hesitating as he also pushed open the door and stepped into a grand foyer.

That had polished marble tiles, and a sparkling chandelier, and vases with fresh flowers.

Abandoned? Abandoned, my ass.

Eren strode down the halls, probably going in circles and not really giving a fuck. He wandered each floor, going up and up. Until, he reached a spiraling tower staircase. He went up higher and higher; higher than the rest of the keep and high enough to where the wind chilled the bones.

Eren found himself at the top of the tower and instead of doors, there were rooms of metal; he was in a dungeon.

"Eren!" Pale, slender hands reached through the bars of a cell in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Eren rushed forward to clasp Mikasa cold hands, "Goodness Mikasa! What did you do this for!? All for a book?"

Mikasa's eyes were frantic as she squeezed Eren's hands, "Eren, listen to me; you have to leave. There is a monster here, a beast. He put me in here. Eren-"

"What are you doing here?!" I massive force clamped over Eren's shoulder and threw him back. A large figure loomed over him, the darkness shrouding his face.

Eren glared back at the impending figure, "I'm here for my sister."

"Yea, well, you can't have her. She tried to steal from me." The voice from the figure was indeed scary, but the sarcasm and dead drall made it seem more human.

"Who are you? and what are you going to do to my sister?" Eren snarled.

"I'm the Master of this keep, and as for your sister? I don't really know, I'm sure I'll find something to do with her." The Master purred, and it grated Eren's nerves.

Eren started to protest, but Mikasa began to yell at him, "Eren, just leave. I'll take care of -"

Harsh, gurgling coughs come from the Raven-Haired-Girl, and Eren saw a drop of blood land outside her cell door. Rage rushed through Eren and he practically threw the Master out of his way and was at Mikasa's cell door. He clutched at the bars, his knuckles turning white as he absorbed the site of blood coating Mikasa's hands and dripping down her chin. She coughed again, and this time she almost couldn't take a breath.

Eren spurred on the 'Master,' pointing at him and snarling, "What did you do to her?"

Grey eye's glared at Eren, "I subdued her, It just happened to involve my fist."

"She has some kind of internal bleeding! She'll die without medical attention! You have to let her go, please I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. She's my prisoner."

"You can't really mean that! There has to be something."

"There is nothing," the Master gestured towards the staircase. "Now leave."

Eren's mind was reeling, his breath come hard and fast, like it usually did when he had a stupid idea.

"No, I'm not leaving." Eren said in a soft voice.

The figured turned on him, "Why not?" It growled.

Eren raised his head, the light casting the shadows from his face, "Because I want you to take me instead."


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided that the Beast's Manor will look like the Vanderbilt's Mansion in Rhode Island USA, but a tower needs to be added to the east side.

 **XXX**

June 10, 3051

24 Years & 3 Months After Transformation

9 Months Remaining

 _This fucking Brat._

The Beast turned full around to stare at the young man; his eyes shift from forest green to caribbean blue at the touch of light.

"What did you say?"

The young man rose from the ground and repeated what the Beast had already heard, "Take me, instead."

The beast stared into this boy's eyes and the realization registered to him, _the boy is offering his life for her. He means it._

"If I let her go, you must promise to never leave here, and never ask for contact with the outside world."

The boy gaped up at the Beast, as if the weight of his own words had dawned on him. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, swallowed, and tried again. "No, I won't stay here forever. Why should I; over some book? You've done more damage to Mikasa then she did to you. No lives will be bargained for. You can have my labor, or some of my time, but I won't let either of us stay here forever."

The Beast's jaw clenched, what the boy said was technically true. The Beast folded his large arms over his broad chest. "What is this book for? Surely, it must be something important if you're willing to stoop so low as to steal it."

The boy hesitated before quietly replying, "It's information, and it's very important for a project i'm working on. It's something you have probably never heard of, but my mother gave her life for it; and I will not let her death for it go unannounced."

He squinted at the boy's face, and sighed. "If you stay here for one year, I will let your friend go and give you access to my library. That way we are both paid what we are due."

The young man ducked his head and grimaced at the floor, as if trying to find the answer there. After a moment he clenched his jaw, looked the beast in the eye, and said "Yes, but will you let me have one favor? Let me make sure Mikasa gets to my friend, he's outside the gate, at the road."

The Beast contemplated his offer, he could easily get into the car himself, but the Beast was sure he could hunt down them both. He looked the boy in the eye, and said, "Give me your word."

"You have it, I will take my sister to my friend and return here. No funny business."

"Done." And the Beast felt his fangs piercing his lip as a grin spread across his face.

 **OOO**

Eren let out the breath he'd been holding, and the Master of the manor glided to the cell door and opened it wide. Eren ran into the room, and took Mikasa into his arms. Her breath was coming fast and sporadic.

"It's alright, Mikasa. You'll be okay, let's get you to Armin."

He pulled her to his chest and stood, running past the figure and straight down the stairs. He sprinted as he hit the ground level. Mikasa now passed out in his arms, Eren's breath was coming hard, but he pushed himself past his limit, not stopping. Not letting himself slip as he dashed down the stone driveway; straight for Armin's car.

Armin saw them coming and started running towards the manor but Eren yelled at him to get in the car and start it.

When Eren reached the car he threw open the back door, and laid Mikasa on the seat. He turned to Armin, "Get her to a hospital as quick as you can, she was coughing up blood and has been out for about 5 minutes. Mikasa can explain to you what happened."

"Eren-" Armin started to ask, his face was gaunt at the sight of blood and his hand shook as he reached towards Eren. "What's going on?"

"No," Eren told him, his voice cold. "Don't ask questions, do what i say; I can't come with you, I have to go back." Back to that Manor, back to a cold being that raised his hand against Mikasa and stay there for a year. Eren could make it through a year, but what about Mikasa? She'd be going out of her mind. She probably won't even let herself heal before coming after him; that is, if she recover from this. Who knows what she's fighting in her unconscious state, how much she could take while combating the onslaught of death.

Tears were streaming down Eren's face and he took Armin out-stretched hand, "Keep her safe Armin, tell her 'I love her' and _whatever it takes_ , don't let her come back for me."

Eren slammed the door behind him, and run back up the drive, not allowing his heart an inch of control, as it screamed at him to _turn around and go to her_. He heard Armin's car roar as it raced down the road, leaving him completely alone.

When he was sure Armin was far gone, that he had no chance of catching up, Eren slowed to a walk. He forced himself to place one foot in front of the other and return to the keep.

He reached the front door, and it swung open as if in greeting. Eren took in the marble floors and Cathedral Ceilings, and in the middle of it all; stood a Beast.

Eren's heart stopped in his chest and he clenched his hands, his eyes going wide and the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge.

 _What is that thing?_ Eren realized it was the figure from the tower. Before, with a cloak to cover his features, Eren hadn't been able to tell. Now it stood before him, like an animal, with claws, fur and long snout. Scaled ridges started at a widow's peak on his forehead, followed along his jaw and neck, over his collarbones and met at his sternum. In the area enclosed by the ridges looked to be short white fur. Covering the rest of his body, was coarse black fur amongst patches of more scaled ridges that circled his arms and, from what Eren could see, followed the line of his rib cage around his side and towards his back. A feral grin spread over the Beast's face, showing large canines and black gums.

"Welcome back," the Beast growled. "I hope your friend will pull through."

That was not the right thing to say to Eren at the moment. Eren glared at the large figure standing before him, and stalked toward him, taking slow, careful steps. Eren's anger rolled off of him in waves, and his eyes bore into the beast. Between clenched teeth, Eren seethed a single line, "I may be here by proxy, but I will never forgive you. I don't think for one second that you are anything other than some sick, twisted, bastard."

Eren turned on his heel and left the grand foyer, he didn't care where he was going, as long as he got away. At least, as away as he could while staying in the building.

Eren's anger quickly burnt out, replaced with so much anxiety. Eren found himself counting windows and doors, stairwells that went up and stairwells that went down. He counted potted vases, and luxurious settees, not really taking it in, but just needing something to _do._

Eren didn't want to think about the Beast; he wanted to believe he was on a tour, exploring a turn-of-the-century mansion. He didn't want to think about the strength the Beast most likely wielded, or the hot breath that had washed over him as he had stood before the Beast, and especially not his eyes. Eyes that were grey storm clouds and steel; eyes that were human. He wasn't going to think about Mikasa either. He didn't want his head filled with ridiculous fantasy and illusions, some good and some bad. He wasn't going to hope that Armin had made it to the hospital in time and that Mikasa was safe, that she was already healing. Maybe Mikasa's injuries were small and after a few days, she would be back to her normal self. It was better than thinking of other scenarios, like Armin crashing and both of his friends dying, or Mikasa pale, and cold on a surgical table; just a few moments shy of survival. No, _no_ , he was done thinking. Done-

"Well, the least you could do with a pretty face like that is smile, dear."

Startled from his reverie, Eren gasped and look up from the holes he was burning in the floor. Before him, he saw a young woman, with deep red-brown hair and large chocolate eyes; her smile broadened at Eren's surprise.

"Well, come on." She said.

"Um, excuse me?" Eren made a face.

"Smile." She scolded.

"Oh, ah..." Eren gave her a half-hearted grin, closer to a grimace, and at the sight of it the young woman laughed. Her laugh was like a bell, high and pure; intoxicating. A real smile spread on Eren's face and she grinned at him.

"Good," she said. "Now I suppose you would like some food, yes?"

At her words Eren's stomach growled and he looked down, embarrassed, and said "Yes, please."

She waved him forward and they crossed the threshold into a large room that smelled amazing. Pots covered the stove tops, and fresh vegetables and salads were laid out on the counter. One whole corner of the kitchen was a display case, filled with cakes, piles of cookies, bread and cheeses. The room was orderly and was surprisingly like that of a factory. Prepping done at one station, cooking another, and plating and serving at the last; followed by food carts to take the food out the doors at the back of the room. Eren guessed it lead to a dining hall of some sort.

The young woman handed Eren a covered tray and led him to a small table not in use, and set down her covered tray, then left and came back with two more.

"Sorry, I have a need for dramatic flourishes." She grinned and removed the covers from the two trays in front of Eren.

On the trays, were shellfish, their black mouths pried open and welcoming; layered over steaming rice and sauteed onions and crushed almonds sprinkled on top. On the second dish was sliced bell peppers grilled with cheese and oregano, creating a lovely contrast of yellow, white and green.

"Wow." Eren breathed.

The woman scoffed, "Don't be too impressed, these are leftovers."

Eren sputtered at what this woman called leftovers, and cared to pick up one of the slices of bell peppers, placing it in his mouth gently.

He moaned as the flavors took hold of his tongue and gladly dug into the rest of his food.

The woman laughed at his vigor, "I'm glad you like it, Eren."

Eren paused and gave an incredulous look to the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"Word travels fast through the manor, there isn't a person here who won't recognize you."

"How many people are here? Are you all human?" Eren swallowed the lump in his throat, putting down his fork.

"Thirty, including you. And yes, Eren, we are all human."

"Why are you here?"

"Various reasons, but all because of one person." A far-away look over-took the woman's face, and she sighed; small and heavy, her eyes filling with sorrow . Eren had his suspicions of who this 'one person' is, but he didn't ask, he didn't want to think about it. Even so, he didn't think he could finish the rest of his dinner. What kind of monster was he, to do such terrible things to thirty people?

"Ah, I think I'm done. I'm just gonna head back up to the tower." Eren began to stand.

"Why? There's no rooms up there."

Eren stared at her, "Where else am I supposed to go? Am I not a prisoner?" Eren's throat constricted.

The woman frowned, "Well yes, but this is your home now Eren, you can go anywhere you'd like; except the west wing, of course, but other than that…" She trailed off.

"So I don't have to sleep in a dungeon?" Eren asked, just to make sure.

"Heavens no, we're not barbarians. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Eren followed her out the kitchen and up a flight of stairs, he was trying hard not to think about the insults he wanted to make; ' _We're not barbarians' sure._ She lead him around a corner and opened the doors to a large suite. Eren lost his breath at the site, he had always had good things in life, but nothing like this. When would this place stop amazing him?

The carpets were lush under his soles, and a small dais held a four-poster bed, with deep red silk curtains surrounding it. There were two other doors, which the woman explained is the bathroom and closet. She left saying 'take a bath and find something nice to wear for tomorrow,' whatever that meant.

The woman closed the door behind her.

Eren kicked off his shoes, and threw his clothes on the end on the bed, crawling into the middle and clamping his eyes shut. Praying that this day was all a dream and he'd wake up and tell Mikasa, and she'd laugh at his ridiculous dream, asking him if he needed to see a doctor.

Mikasa's gentle smile was what finally calmed him to sleep.


End file.
